Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X)
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. Lightning fast on his feet, but super slow to lose his cool, Sonic is always revved up and ready for a run-in with his archenemy, Dr. Eggman whenever he tries to cause trouble to the world to show his heroic deeds. In the future, he's married to Amy Rose and the father of Sonia, Ray and Maddy the Hedgehog. History Sonic hails from an unnamed world in a parallel dimension to Earth. His back-story is a mystery, but it's known that he befriended Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese and many small animals as well as battling Dr. Eggman. One day, he attempted to rescue his friends Cream the Rabbit and her friend Cheese from Dr. Eggman. Unfortunately, an accident initiated Chaos Control which transported Sonic, Eggman, all of Sonic's friends, and a few others within a ten mile radius to Earth. On Earth, Sonic befriended Chris Thorndyke who rescued him from drowning in a swimming pool and allowed Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese to stay hidden with him in his house. He also forged a friendly rivalry with Chris' second uncle Sam Speed, a cop who chases criminals in a racecar. He's initially hidden in Chris' home and boggles the human race with his being, people think that he's an alien or machine. While Sonic was mostly covert, Eggman made himself known as he tried to conquer the new world. Sonic eventually destroys Eggman's first base and is hailed as a hero along with all of his friends. Sonic destroys Eggman's second base by becoming Super Sonic by finally gathering all the Chaos Emeralds after Chris dropped them into the ocean, causing Chaos Control to bring some aspects of his world to Earth. It was discovered that Sonic's world and Earth were merging (possibly due to Sonic bringing parts of his world to Earth) which would lead to the stopping of time. The only way to save both planets was to return Sonic and his friends home. After everyone but Sonic had went through, Chris took him away, eventually to his parents old summer home. Chris tells Sonic how much he'll miss him and how much of a friend the hedgehog was. Sonic gathers the Chaos Emeralds and after taking Chris for one final run, returns to his home universe. Upon returning, Super Sonic easily destroys Eggman's latest battleship, saves Tails and meets Amy, giving her a rose and telling her that he loves her (Japanese and French versions only). Universal Roaming Six months later, Super Sonic battles Dark Oak in outer space. He spreads the Chaos Emeralds throughout space and falls back to the planet. He was found and nursed to health by Dr. Eggman. Later, the heroes gather the Chaos Emeralds in a space journey very loosely based on Sonic Heroes and "Shadow the Hedgehog (game)". In the end, Super Sonic and Super Shadow destroy Dark Oak and they all return home. Sonic watches as Chris is flown away back to Earth and declares war on Eggman for making Chris leave so soon. He says "I'll never forgive you, Eggman!" ("Life never stays slow around here for long, thank goodness! Watch out, Eggman, I'm comin' at ya full speed ahead!" in the English version). In this season, Sonic seems to care about Amy a lot more than in Seasons 1 and 2. Personality Sonic is a habitual daredevil who's honest, loyal to friends, keeps his promises and dislikes tears. He took the young Tails under his wing like a little brother. Even though he isn't intrigued by the marital proposals from Amy Rose, he seems to share her feelings to the point of telling her that he loves her in the Japanese and French versions of episode 52. With Knuckles, he shares a friendly rivalry (similar to the game one), but the two can be great teammates, though Sonic simply can't resist teasing him whenever he has the chance to. Even though he meets Chris at the beginning of the series, he quickly becomes his friend and treats him like a younger brother similar to Tails. He's mostly seen napping, watching television or running. In times of crisis, he focuses intensely on the challenge as if his personality had undergone an astonishing change. Powers and Abilities Sonic's greatest strength is his running speed which is faster than the speed of sound. He appears as a blue blur when he runs. He can use the Spin Attack like in the games and appears in 3D, in this state he can break through virtually anything and a ring can increase his power similar. When seven Chaos Emeralds are collected, he's able to transform into Super Sonic, a faster, stronger and invulnerable version of himself that can fly, teleport and move faster than the speed of light. He can also heal people with a touch. Category:Life Saver Sonic the Hedgehog Pictures Sonic jump.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic was surprise that Amy's beautiful.jpg|Sonic was shocked when he saw Amy was beautiful with that dress Sonic blush.jpg|Sonic blush Sonic smiled.jpg|Sonic smiled Sonic to the rescue.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic X 3.jpg|Sonic in Sonic X Sonic was holding a pink rose.jpg|Sonic smiled with a pink rose Sonic the Hero.jpg|Sonic run fast Sonic beat the Chaos.jpg|Super Sonic beat the perfect Chaos|link=Super Sonic Sonic the Hedgehog from Sonic X.jpg|Sonic Sonic's sad.jpg|Sonic crying Sonic was surprise .jpg|Sonic was surprise Sonic was holding a rose.jpg|Sonic and Amy Sonic.jpg|Sonic thumb up Amy and Sonic are together.jpg|Sonic and Amy Sonic got bitten.jpg|Sonic Sonic saves Amy .jpg|Sonic save Amy Sonic the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Sonic run fast Sonic and Shadow 2.jpg|Sonic and Shadow Sonic and Shadow.jpg|Sonic and Shadow run Sonic and Tails 2.jpg|Sonic and Tails Sonic and Knuckles fighting.jpg|Sonic and Knuckles fight Sonic and Knuckles screaming.jpg|Sonic and Knuckles screamed Sonic and Knuckles.jpg|Sonic and Knuckles Sonic and Chris as friends.jpeg|Sonic and Chris Super Sonic 2.jpg|Super Sonic heals Chris|link=Super Sonic Super Sonic.jpg|Super Sonic|link=Super Sonic Sonic held Amy.jpg|Sonic save Amy when she got hurt Sonic got hurt.jpg|Sonic got hurt Sonic was on TV.jpg|Sonic was the TV, because he's the hero Sonic the Hedgehog 3.jpg|Sonic Sonic was surprise 2.jpg|Sonic was surprise Sonic got hurt 2.jpg|Sonic got hurt Sonic was running.jpg|Sonic was running Sonic look up.jpg Sonic isn't giving up.jpg Shadow punch Sonic in the stomach.jpg Sonic and Knuckles high five.jpg Knuckles told Sonic if he was okay.jpg Sonic was surprise.jpg Sonic was thinking and sad about something.jpg Sonic was running backward.jpg Sonic was thinking 2.jpg Sonic was thinking.jpg Sonic's mad.jpg Sonic sleep.jpg Sonic was looking at the sky.jpg Sonic was mad.jpg Sonic and Amy 22.jpg Tikal and Sonic.jpg Sonic turn around.jpg Sonic thumb up.jpg Sonic smiled 2.jpg Sonic and Shadow fight.jpg Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X).jpg Sonic and Amy are relaxing.jpg Sonic run happily.jpg Sonic was reading a book.jpg Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic smiled Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Married Heroes Category:In love Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Smart Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Husband of Heroes Category:Father of Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Heroes who almost died Category:Heroes who sacrifice themselves Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Main Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Titular Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Comic Books Heroes Category:Child Saver Category:About Males